I'll Always Love You
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: "Clary, don't you dare close your eyes on me!" he snapped angrily, forcing her eyes lids to stay open. "When I die, I want to be in the one place I know I'm always going to be safe, and that's in your arms." - Warning Character Death. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning - Character Death!_**

Don't Read If You Like Happy Endings.

* * *

><p>The music was beating off every wall, the sound full blast mixed with shouting from the sweaty and horny teenager in the middle of the room as they danced together in a squishy mob. But what they couldn't see was a certain golden boy, with the golden eyes searching franticly for a certain red head.<p>

Clary Fray had thought she was in love. She laughed at herself, to her it just seemed ridiculous that she would actually let herself believe that she, had fallen in love with the untenable Jace Wayland.

She knew that he was a kind of a wild child, never following any of the rules, always breaking them and getting into loads of trouble. He likes to cause commotions, and fights with strangers.

She also knew his history with girls. She scoffed, kicking a rock by her shoe down the alley.

"_You're the only girl for me." He had told her one night as they took a walk down the halls of the institute._

_"I've never loved someone, as much as I love you." He stopped then from walking and kissed her softly, when pulling back he had caressed her face._

_"I'm not really good with this lovey dovey type of talk, but I'll try my best." He told her seriously, looking deep into her eyes._

_"You stole my heart Clary. You all I want, your all I'll ever need. Hell, you're my everything and I love you."_

That was the night she gave him her virginity. She had officially given everything to that man.

Only to have it all thrown back into her face.

Silent tears started falling down her face, while she paid no attention of where she was going. All she knew was that she was in an alley, and that it was quite, dark, and lonely.

"He didn't love me." she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around herself, frightened that she might fall apart before she got home. She tried keeping herself together, but it was no use. The images of Jace and…. Her just made her break down even more, and if possible, broke her heart even more then it already was.

_She was searching the room, trying to scope out the demon that was suppose to be there tonight. Izzy was covering the dance floor, dancing with Simon, while her eyes scanned everywhere. _

_Alec was standing off to the side with Magnus, both holding hands and in what looked like to be a deep conversation, but both seeming very alert and on the look-out. _

_But what bothered Clary the most, was that she couldn't see Jace and that made her more nervous then finding this demon. _

_She wasn't concentrating because Jace wasn't in his regular spot, or anywhere near her. She couldn't concentrate on finding this demon, so she decided that she should find Jace, thinking maybe he already found the demon or something and that was why he wasn't in his usual spot or anywhere near her._

_She made her way through the crowd, sweaty and sticky bodies bumping into her as she tried to make it to the other side of the room. She sighed in frustration running her hand through her hair. Still, no Jace in sight._

_So she decided to go to the back room to see if he was already their with the demon. _

_She looked around the room to give Izzy and Alec a heads up, but both seemed to be a little occupied by their boyfriends to be paying any attention to her. So she just went on without them._

_When walked through the 'no entry' door, when the door closed it was quite. She could hardly hear anything except for the soft sound of the music outside the door, but the door blocking most of the sound. She was about to turn around, but stopped when she heard a moan further into the room._

_She felt panicked, what if the demon was in here with someone and we missed it. She thought to herself. She took out her seraph blade, softly saying its name as it shot to life. _

_She crept along the side of the wall, taking a deep breath._

_She peeked her head to the side to see on the other side of the wall, what she saw next made her drop her seraph blade, a small gasp escaping from her._

_Jace had a girl pushed up against the wall, their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss, her legs wrapped around his waste, while his hands held her thighs roughly, pulling her closer to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Clary watched in horror as the girl then took hers off too._

_But when both heard the seraph blade fall to the ground, and a painful gasp. Jace had sprung away from the girl, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at her, then his eyes locking with Clary's. _

_She could feel the tears falling down her face, her hands immediately going to them trying to wipe them away, but failed miserably as more tears just kept coming. _

_Her words were stuck in her throat, how could he do this to her?_

"_Clary." Jace said taking a step towards her, making her flinch back as if he had burned her with just that one step. She could see the hurt flash in his eyes as she reacted to his movement. More tears started falling faster as she stood their looking at Jace. _

"_W-why?" she managed to gasp out, her arms wrapped around her as she fell to pieces in front of him._

"_It's not what it-" he tried to say, his eyes panicked, but she had cut him off when a shot of fury went through her._

"_Its not what, Jace! It's not what it looks like?" she shouted, the power in her voice made him back a little with a look of surprise at her out-burst._

"_How could you?" she sobbed, breaking again._

"_Please, Clary you have to listen to me." he pleaded, his eyes shooting to the side to look at the girl who he had been kissing. Clary did the same and noticed that she was blonde. Her hair blonde hair was curled nicely, but looked slightly messy from where Jace's hands had raked through them. She had soft blue eyes, and only a little make-up on. Clary's felt like her heart was being stabbed, she was beautiful, she thought to herself._

"_You said you loved me." Clary looked at him again, not wanting to look at the girl. _

"_I do!" Jace shouted. _

"_No, if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me." Clary said, backing up a little. She felt like she was suffocating, and the walls around her were closing in on her._

"_Don't Clary." Jace said, noticing that she was going to make a run for it._

"_Stay away from me." she said her voice cracking a sob racked through her body, before turning around and sprinting as fast as she could out of the room, out of the building, she just had to get as far away from Jace as she possibly could. To get away from the suffocation. She didn't even stop when Izzy started calling her name, Clary just ran faster._

He lied.,

It was all lie. It was just a game that broke her heart. He never truely loved her. She was so foolish to believe someone like him, could love and change for someone like her.

Aline was right.

He just wanted something that he couldn't have, and now that he had gotten it, he didn't want it anymore.

She let out a sob, her body shaking as she tried to walk more, but she could feel her legs giving out on her, and soon she was sitting against a building.

She jumped a little when she heard laughter coming from the side, and foot-steps coming closer towards her.

"Well, well, well. Little Clarissa, what seems to be the matter?" a voice spoke, making Clary's head shoot up and gasp.

It was the girl Jace had been kissing.

"You know what's the matter." Clary spat angrily, wiping away the tears and standing up straight so she could glare better at this bitch.

"It seems to me, that you have just been played." she said cocking her head to the side.

"Shut up." she said angrily.

"Tell me Clarissa, was he worth it?" she taunted, stepping closer towards her."

"I said. Shut. Up." Clary said through clenched teeth.

"He's a fabulous kisser, I bet he's a god in bed." she said, walking around the tiny red head like she was her prey.

"Please." Clary said, breaking. This caused a smirk to form on the blonde's face as she stopped walking, but now was standing directly in front of Clary.

"Tell me what your feeling." the blonde said tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Clary asked confused. She felt uneasy, like something wasn't right when the blonde started talking to her. Like something wasn't normal.

"Are you heart-broken Clarissa? Does it feel like your whole world has just ended, like your on a sinking ship?"

That's when Clary smelled it. How could she have missed it. This blonde wasn't human, she was a demon.

"You." Clary gasped, taking a step back reaching for her seraph blade before realizing that she had dropped it back at the club.

A twisted smile formed onto the blonde's face.

"You shadow hunter's seem to be losing your senses." she mocked.

Clary stood up straighter, showing no emotion on her face as the blonde ran her hand down her face, rubbing Clary's cheek gently.

"So beautiful." the blonde sighed.

Clary moved her face away from the demon's hands.

"Don't touch me." she said, sounding disgusted.

"Now, now Clary. Don't be so roud." the demon laughed taking her hand back.

"You don't want to get me mad, because if you get me mad, I might do something you will regret." she chuckled to herself.

"I'll kill you." Clary said, anger filling her voice as she stared at the demon.

"You can try."

With this Clary lunged forward, striking the demon in the face with her fist, causing the demon to cry out in pain and her fist made contact with her nose.

The demon reached up to cradle her nose, when Clary punched her in the face again, earning another shriek from the demon.

"You ruined everything!" Clary shouted.

"I did you a favour!" the demon shouted, pushing Clary away from it, making the red head hit her head on the brick wall.

She felt light-headed, but knew she had to keep fighting. Her life depended on it.

She watched as the demon pulled out a knife from he pocket, pointing it at Clary.

"Now you've made me mad." the demon said angrily, lunging towards Clary.

She swiftly blocked it, turning around and kicking her hand, making the demon loose her grip and drop the knife.

"Clary!" she heard someone shout her name. She knew that voice. It was so familiar.

"Oh goody, looks like lover boy will get to see me kill the love of his life." the demon said, punching Clary in the face at her sudden distraction.

_Jace!_

Clary knew she had to fight harder. She took a quick glance down the alley and saw Jace running towards her along with Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. Simon probably smelling the blood, decided to stay away.

Clary turned around and grabbed the blonde by her hair and smashing her face into the wall, making the demon collapse onto the ground. She then began kicking her repeatedly the stomach over and over again, watching as the demon fell into unconsciousness.

"Clary!" she heard Jace shout again, this time she turned around fully and saw him stop for a second and let out a sigh of relief. She found herself doing the same, taking a step towards him, she had a small smile on her face seeing him their.

"Jace." she breathed, taking another step. She watched as Jace's face turn from happy, to frightened and panicked.

"Clary, look out!" he tried to warn her but he was too late...

The demon had grabbed hold of the knife she had, had before and pierced it through Clary's back. Pain shooting through the tiny red head's body from her toes up to her ears.

"No!" she could hear Jace shouting, her focus going blurry, but could make out his body getting closer and closer to hers.

"Wanna know a secret, dear Clarissa?" the demon whispered into her ear. Twisting the knife into her back more, making Clary cry out in pain. Tears falling down her face. Blood running down her back.

"He thought I was you." she laughed into her ear.

"He truly does love you." and with that she pulled the knife out of Clary's back.

Clary saw a flash of glitter, and black hair run past her, hearing a cry of pain ring through the alley, and then it was silenced.

She felt her legs give out, and began to fall to the ground, but didn't when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist holding her pulling her softly to her knees, but was being held up.

"Clary! Clary, don't you dare close your eyes on me." Jace said, running his hands over her face. She slumped forwards, her chest hitting his shoulder. His arms wrapping around her more, she could feel his fingers move over her wound, she flinched a little at the pain.

"Its not that bad. Its not that bad." he mumbled to himself, trying to reassure her, but she knew better, that he was trying to reassure himself.

"Jace-" Clary tried to say, her eyes drooping open and closed.

"Clary don't you fucking dare close your eyes on me." he snapped angrily, forcing her eye lids to open. She smiled softly, knowing she wasn't going to make it.

He pulled her back and she felt the burning sensation on her arm, she knew he was drawing an iratze.

"Damn it, it isn't working! Why isn't it working!" Jace panicked.

"Jace do something!" Clary could hear Izzy yell franticly.

"I am!" he shouted back, drawing another iratze, but nothing happened.

"No, no, no, no. God, no." he mumbled under his breath, continuing to draw iratze over and over and again, but still no change.

"Jace, stop." Clary managed to gasp, all she wanted to do was sleep right now, but she wanted to talk to Jace more.

"No, Clary! No, you are not going to die like this!" he shouted, tears were falling down his face, he didn't even try to wipe them away, so Clary felt like she had to. Her hand rested on his cheek.

"Just hold me, please." she said in a soft whisper. She could hear Izzy sobbing behind her, and she could only guess that Alec and Magnus were hugging her.

"When I die, I want to be in the one place I know I'm always going to be safe, and that's in your arms." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist weakly, and pulling him closer to her.

"I can't lose you. Please Clary, fight." he sobbed into her hair, holding her tightly to him like his life depended on it, and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest breathing in his scent one last time. She knew she was going to die, their was no denying it as she bled out in front of her friends and the love of her life.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Clary, she tricked me and I fell for it. This is my fault. God this is all my fault." he said, his body shaking in sobs.

"No, Jace. Please don't think that, this wasn't your fault." she tried to assure him, looking up at him and running her hand weakly through his hair.

"I'm always going to love you no matter what you do." she told him truthfully.

He leant down and kissed her lips, the kiss was powerful, their tears mixed together as they both kissed each other for the last time.

"Promise to continue living your life for the both of us? That you'll love someone again, and let them in?" she asked, knowing what she was asking him was painful for the both of them, but she had to know he was going to be okay.

"Clary, I can't-" he tried to say.

"Yes, you can. And it's okay if you do." she said, showing him that this is what she wanted for him.

"No one will ever replace to." he said kissing her another quick time.

"I know." she sighed, her legs beginning to feel numb, along with her arms.

She knew she only had a few minutes before her body gives out. She turned her head around to look at Izzy, Alec and Magnus, mouthing 'I love you.' to the three of them, as they all mouthed the same words back.

She turned her face back to his, knowing now she only had a few seconds before she will be gone forever.

"I'll always love you Jace." she breathed, her eyes closing as she felt her life slip through her fingers, her head slumping forwards against Jace's chest.

"Clary?" Jace said, shaking her a little, pushing her back so he could see her face.

"Clary?" he asked more broken this time, his voice cracking as more tears fell down his face. He held onto the fragile body as tight as he could, knowing that Clary was gone now forever in his life.

"I'll always love you too." he whispered over and over again into her hair, running his one hands over her face, feeling her soft skin again his last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review !<strong>_

_**And Let Me Know What You Think**_

_**xoxoxox.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So I just got a message from one of my reader and was told my story "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU " won first place for the Best Sad Story!

Totally excited, and happy, I could bake a cake right now!  
>Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's read this story, or any of my stories!<p>

You are all wonderful and your comments back on my stories mean so much to me, you have no idea.

And I know I don't update my stories right away, and having a slight writers block, i'm just so glad to know that you all are looking out for my stories and still leave wonderful comments, it means so much.

My story I'll Always Love You, I got the idea from being kind of sad I guess, and if you haven't noticed most of my stories are Romantic/Tradegy stories, its just kind of the topics I like to write about, and when I was thinking about this particular story, I was in a bad mood, listening to sad music. One song caught my ears (lol) and I just pictured this kind of plot and just started writing.

Thank you again everyone who's read even a single one of my stories, you have no idea how much that means to me.

And please check out ".net/u/2571048/Playing_By_Myself" [Copy and paste that] she has some great stories :)

Muah! love you all, xoxox. and please keep a look out for my other stories, I hope you all aren't dissapointed !


End file.
